The universal serial bus (USB) is a multi-functional bus that allows a variety of computer peripherals to be connected to and communicate through a common generic port. Implementation of a universal serial bus device involves a variety of design considerations including synchronizing data, which may be referred to as data recovery. Conventional USB designs may implement a phase lock loop (PLL) for synchronizing timing relationships. However, a PLL may be complex (relative to other components on the USB device) and may consume a large area to implement. Since a PLL is a reactive device, it generally cannot synchronize incoming data after a single transition. As a result, a PLL generally has difficulty quickly acquiring the proper phase locking with respect to incoming data (i.e., within two timing cycles or less).